Modern rail cars generally include a brake system line, commonly known as a trainline, extending between each of the cars. The trainline is filled with compressed gas and is used to brake the train. The trainline generally consists of multiple parts including flexible hoses and rigid pipes connected between each adjacent car of train at a glad hand. This system of connected hoses/pipes is necessary to allow the train, including the trainline, to negotiate turns and otherwise travel down a track.
However, during operation of a train, many forces, often violent forces, affect the trainline; and these forces can affect the trainline from any direction, including laterally, vertically, and longitudinally. These forces can sometimes result in unintended trainline uncouplings at the gland hands which causes the train air brake system to apply the brakes on every car in the entire train. This causes the train to stop and may require that other trains on the same line also stop. Each minute trains are stopped can have a significant financial effect.
Thus, there is a need for an improved rail car air brake end hose support assembly, which may reduce unintended trainline uncouplings and/or may increase the reliability of rail car air brake end hose arrangements.